Kitty Goes A Calling
by AccidentalShadows
Summary: Catwoman is in Spiderman's territory, trying to do the right thing. Now Spiderman is helping her, but can she truly be trusted?


Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman or Catwoman.  
  
-All right now, here's the deal, I CAN NOT BELIEVE that there is no Spiderman cartoon categories! So I was forced to put this in the Batman section. Oh well, this is going to take place in Spiderman's city. I would also like to say that this kind of Spiderman is based on the MTV Spiderman, so if your one of those people (like me) who like to picture stuff, than that's kind of what I'm going for. I also know this is a comic crossover, but I like both characters so why not mix them around a bit? Enjoy...  
  
-Chapter 1: Cat's Cradle  
  
~*~*~A shadowy figure hopped from building to building in the pale moonlight. She then quickly scaled the wall and landed in a dark back ally. The figure slinked quietly against the wall of one of the building that made up the ally. She was tense without being jumpy. Then, suddenly, a net of webbing shot out and pinned her arm above her head to the wall. "Don't move," Said a voice masked by shadows. She froze in place with her arm stuck to the wall, and then she smiled and relaxed, her eyes still on her arm. "I thought I'd end up running into you." She said with a devious smirk that usually took residence on her face. "I thought you were Gotham's problem?" commented a blue and red costumed body as he descended up side down on a thin, rope-like piece of web. "Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" she said. With the man made claws on her free hand, she swiped her pinned arm down with one graceful motion. "You have been proven guilty. Many times in fact." Replied a voice from behind the blue and red mask. "Hey!? Just because people think I'm the bad guy, doesn't mean I am always the bad guy. You should know that, Spiderman. I like to play nice every now and then. I mean what makes you think we're so different?" Spiderman looked at her. She now turned to face him. "There is a difference between you and me, Catwoman. I always play nice, no matter what people think." He jumped to a wall and began to crawl closer to her. Catwoman leaned against a wall with her arms crossed and just watched Spiderman. She rolled her eyes at him. "Well save the speech. I'm actually here as a good guy." He stopped and the right side of his full facial mask went up, indicating that he had raised an eyebrow. "How do I know your telling the truth?" Spiderman's voice had a hint of suspicion. Catwoman glanced up from her nails that she had been carefully looking over, with a look of sarcastic humor. "Spidy-boy, if I had come here to commit burglary, you would have never known about it, until you heard it on the news." She said with a laugh. Spiderman continued to listen. He knew that Catwoman was in the strict business of theft, but was still a little unsure. "So then what wrong are you trying to right?" he asked sarcastically. "Here's the deal. I've been tracking a certain military scientist for a while, by the name of Jerrold Lainer. He's been doing research for the government on super-animal-hybrids." Catwoman paused for a moment. "So, the military wants animal hybrids? For what?" he asked. "For what else? War! That's right, pet Fluffy would be battling it out on the battle field." She stopped again, but her usual conniving smile had been replaced with a fierce look of seriousness. She looked directly at Spiderman. "Animals don't start wars, we do. There is no reason we should punish them for our stupid problems." Her look lightened a little and she rested her hands on the whip that was serving as a belt now. "So you're here to stop cruelty to animals, isn't that more of the SPCA's job?" asked Spiderman. She glared up at him. "Sure if you don't take into consideration the 15 people that died of horrendous genetic mutations before the military gave him the memo to not test on humans!" she practically yelled. "Ok, ok, sorry. You're right this guy is a jerk; I see why you want to get him. But if you've been tracking him for so long than why haven't you turned him in yet?" He asked. Catwoman calmed down. "Because, he keeps moving. Him and his work. Besides, no one is going to listen or do any thing because he works for the government. That's why I can't bring him in; I have to bring him down. Myself. Of coarse if you want to help, I wouldn't mind, considering you know this city better than me." She said stretching. Catwoman was known for her beauty among the talk of super heroes and villains. Her tight, black, vinyl costume, deep green eyes and full lips made her look devilish, but the fact that her quick wit and her at times crazy like antics, made her more talked about than others. Spiderman saw this and just laughed to himself. Looked like the legendary cat-burglar and he would be working together. "I don't know about bringing him down, but at least catching him would be a start." Spiderman said. Catwoman just shrugged, pulled off her whip and cracked it onto a street lamp and proceeded to swing with grace on to a rooftop. She then looked down at Spiderman who was still down in the ally. "You coming?" She said: her voice back to its usual sticky-sarcastic tone. Spider man crawled up the wall and on to the roof with her. "Who said I was joining you?" he replied. "Oh just come on..."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
-Ok, I know this was short, but I was kind of eager to get the first chapter out. This is a side story I'm working on until my writer's block on my other story goes away. Once again I would like to point out that this IS NOT IN GOTHAM CITY!!! Ok, that is all, thanks for reading. 


End file.
